


Stormy Nights

by tinyghost



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghost/pseuds/tinyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic written after the prompt: ''A character or characters can't get to sleep for any reason.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Nights

The wind was howling making the branches of the oak tree crash loudly against Frank's hotel room window. Raindrops where falling heavily on the window sill, making it impossible to fall asleep. It was late and Frank's stomach was in knots, he was restless. He slowly slid his feet into his slippers and carefully stepped on the wooden floor trying to noiselesslymake his way down the long hallway. He studied the numbers of each door until he finally reached number 18. He lazily dragged his fingers onto the cold metallic knob and opened the door with a quiet creak. Gerard was sleeping in his bed. He was covered in two cotton blankets and his skin seemed even paler than the immaculate white sheets he was dozing off on. His chest was softly raising and falling matching the rhythm of the storm. Dozens of silk pillows were spread all around him making his bed look like the most comfortable place to be in at any given time. Frank dreaded the thought of waking him up but he couldn't find the strength to go back to his cold, lonely bed. He cautiously cleared out all the pillows and slid into the warm, welcoming sheets. Gerard groaned when Frank's cold feet touched his own and he idly turned on his other side in order to face him. 

 '' Hi.'' his voice came out raspy and quiet.

 '' I'm sorry I woke you up… it's just that the storm was so loud and I… '' his apology finished abruptly when Gerard's soft lips met his.

 


End file.
